The unknown Winchester
by Dante.Eve
Summary: Sam and Dean are looking for a job. They haven’t hunted in a while so they go see if there's anything in Iowa. while there they meet up with someone they haven’t meet in a long time. who's this mystery girl? find out.


The unknown Winchester

Disclaimer- I do not own Sam or dean(unfortunately) or anything that you recognize.

Please be kind in reviewing, I do take constructive criticism. Enjoy!

* * *

Sam and Dean were driving through the peaceful state of Iowa. Sam was buried in his computer while Dean was driving. What's new?

"You look interested what you looking at porn?" Dean asked with a laugh

"No, but I bet that's what you would do. I'm looking for anything that we should look for in Iowa." Sam replied, still buried in his computer.

Dean stopped the car after a while at a motel. They walked out and asked for a room. They were in luck. They got their stuff and went to the room. Dean opened the door and looked in it. It was all dirty and smelly. What do you expect for a cheap motel. Sam sat on the bed and looked around.

"We have been in some Ghetto places but come on Dean this takes the cake!" sam said after a while.

"Well it's cheap. Let's just sleep her tonight and then we can leave tomorrow. I'm tired." Dean said as he set his stuff down on the other bed. The fact was they were both tired. They have been on the road for a while and they needed a place to just rest for a night. Sam brought out his computer to do some more research before going to bed. He came across a website that deals with the paranormal and for hunters looking for a job. Fascinated by everything that this person was saying he clicked on the BIO button. It was about this girl Lauren Winchester. There was a picture of her. It was the same Lauren that was in there family. Was it coincidence? Family connection that brought sam the website? Who know's all he knew was that she was apart of his family and she knows a lot about the supernatural as the brothers did.

"Hey Dean check this out!" Sam said.

"What? Did you find anything?" Dean asked walking over to his brother. Dean read the bio and didn't know what to say. "yeah so, she has the same last name as us, and sure she looks like the Lauren we know but it can't be here, we haven't seen her for like 10 years. She was 5 the last time we saw her and she didn't know what a hunter was."

"I guess dad talked to her, I mean come on who knew a 5 year old who was into the paranormal stuff then...ponies and rainbows."Sam said still looking at the bio. "I looks like she in Iowa to for that stupid hunters meeting. Maybe we should go talk to her, she could have more info on anything that's going on anywhere."

"I guess." Dean said rolling his eyes." but she's not coming on any hunts, that's final!"

In the morning sam went to get some breakfast. When he came back he saw his brother listening to the police reports and the bed was vibrating.

"You look like you're enjoying that a little to much. You're like one of the experimental mice that presses the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies." same said placing the food on the table right by the beds. Dean just stared at him.

"So you ready to go, we should leave soon." sam stated. The bed stopped and Dean got off.

"So what did you get?"ask Dean looking through the bags

"McDonalds." Sam simply said " that's all they have, every single mile."

"I'm not surprised." Dean said taking a fry from one of the bags.

They left the motel and got to the car. "Can I drive?" Sam asked. He knew the answer but it didn't hurt to just ask.

"Hah funny." Dean said with a sarcastic laugh, then he got into the car and started it. They knew exactly were they were going. Just take a right off the freeway and down to river. Number 14 on oaklake lane. She's live with the directions since her parents moved there 9 years ago. When they got there Lauren was already outside like she was anticipating them to come.

"SAM...DEAN, Oh my god!!!!" Lauren said excitedly, running to them. "I'm so glad to see you guys."

"Yeah, were you waiting for us?" Sam asked wondering why on cold day like today she was outside on the porch.

"Oh, um no, of course not, I was just needing some fresh air." Lauren said nervously like she had something to hide. " why are you guys here anyway, I'd thought John would take you somewhere that's not so...'paranormaly dead'. There's nothing here, no demons, or shape shifters anywhere in this county or state for that matter. I've checked everywhere."

"Oh no were just passing through, were going to new York." said Sam

"So you decided to come see you're little cousin?"Lauren asked. She knew they were here to see her. she knew they were only here to see if they could hunt something. She knew all about what's going on in there heads, she know what they were going to say before they actually said it, she knew they were coming cause they saw her website. She knew everything, cause just like sam she's psychic. The Winchester boys didn't know yet but she knew either if there smart enough they would get it or she'd have to tell em'.

"Can't we just see our favorite little cousin without an if's, and's or but's" asked Dean. "how about we go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

"Yeah sure, I know this really great restaurant." Lauren said walking to the car. They all got into the car and started to drive.

They got to the restaurant called 'mikkies'. Dean stopped the car and they all got out. Lauren started to walk to the door but stopped. She noticed something, something new that never came into Iowa, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She saw a boy with brown hair, he looked like a skater. He was tall and was very cute. He was a new kid, which is strange cause no one ever moves to Iowa. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back.

"I guess that's what's different" she thought to herself.

They all got into the restaurant and sat at a booth. They each ordered a drink. As they waited Lauren couldn't help but look over at the new kid. There was something different about him.

"You all right?" sam asked trying to get Lauren's attention.

"What..oh yeah sure." Lauren said sounding distracted.

"So how's school, wait shouldn't you be in school right now? It's only 1:30? Dean asked as the waitress set down the drinks.

"Yeah well I was, I got my GED last year so I'm all done school. Just taking some time off." Lauren said taking a sip from the cup of water she ordered. She was still thinking. This would bother her all day, what was so special about the new guy? She stared at him for another moment. When the guy turned around his eyes momentarily turned black. She instantly knew what it was. A demon! She got up from her chair and ran outside. The Winchester brothers went after her.

"What got into her?" Dean asked walking out of the restaurant.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out." Sam said walking beside him.

They got to Lauren. She was talking with a mystery guy. She looked like she was flirting with him.

"She ditched us for a guy!?" Dean asked.

"Sounds like someone I know" Sam said looking over at his brother.

"Hey Lauren, who's this?" Dean asked sounding a little mad.

"Oh this is...Michael. He's new, just wanted to say hi, Michael this is my cousin Dean and my other cousin Sam."Lauren said.

"Lauren, can we see you for a moment...PLEASE" Dean asked walking away towards the car with sam.

"One moment while I have a chat with my cousins." Lauren said walking towards Dean and Sam who were waiting by the car."What!" Lauren asked.

"You go ditch us for some guy, what the hell!" Dean said pointing to Michael.

"He's not a guy, well he is but what's inside of him isn't, it's a demon and unless you got any better ideas I have to go distracted him until you guys are ready to do a full on excorsim." Lauren said angrily.

"How do you know if he's really possessed?"Sam asked.

"I don't but I have a feeling and usually I'm right." Lauren said sounding like she was in a hurry.

"Well maybe we should double check, you know just incase we don't excorise the wrong person." sam said.

"Fine, be right back." Lauren said I bit angry that she just couldn't do it her way. She ran to Michael but before she could get to him she got called back. She ran back to the brothers even more angry.

"If he really is possessed then he would flinch at the name of god right? So just say Cristo and if he does flinch then we can start the excorsim." Dean said.

"Sam thought of that didn't he?" Lauren asked knowing the answer.

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked.

"Cause you're more of the shoot first ask questions later kind of hunter, you just want it over with." Lauren stated. Sam smirked.

Lauren walked back over to Michael and started to talk to him again.

"So sorry about that, my cousins, there.. A little weird. So you were telling me that you lived all over the world. Did you see Vatican city, isn't it so beautiful how they calibrate cristo..." Lauren stopped. He flinched and his eyes turned black. Just what she thought. She looked over at the Winchester's and they were already walking over to her. "Well I should go, wouldn't want to miss my show.." Lauren started to walk but something was holding her. Michael was holding her arm very tightly.

"Were do you think you're going?" Michael asked in a strange voice.

"I have to leave, let go!" Lauren said in a panicked voice.

"Are we having some trouble here?" Dean asked hiding the holy water in his hand impatiently waiting for Michael to let go of Lauren.

"Nope, No trouble." Michael said.

"Okay then" and with that dean poured holy water onto Michael. He fell down and Sam started the excorsim.

"The damn thing just won't die!" Dean said holding Michael down. After a while the demon was finally laid to rest in hell. Dean put the holy water away after he knew the thing was gone. Sam put his father's book in one hand and helped Dean up.

"Are you sure it's gone?" Lauren asked staring at Michael.

"It's gone." Dean said simply." let's go put the stuff away." The two brothers went to the car and left Lauren and Michael.

"Are you okay?"Lauren asked helping Michael to his feet.

"Ugh yeah, I think. Are you okay, I mean did I hurt you?" Michael asked.

"You saw that?" Lauren asked looking at the ground.

"Yeah, well most of it. I couldn't control myself, it was like I was just there and another person was controlling my actions." Michael said confused about what just happened.

"That's usually how it goes. The important thing is, is that you're okay" Lauren said kicking a rock she found on the ground. A car horn came from behind them. It was Dean waiting for her to get into the car. "Well I guess I should go my cousin is the impatient kind, he hates waiting." another beep came. "Bye Michael."

"Wait, can I have you're number. Just incase anything else happens." Michael asked.

Lauren noticed a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. She looked through her purse and found a pen. It was weird, like something was telling her to give him her number. She wrote something down on the paper and gave it to mike. She walked to the car and got in.

"Took you long enough!" Dean said.

"I was only five minutes!" Lauren stated.

"That's long enough time to say goodby." Dean said driving off the lot of the restaurant.

"Well I'm not like you, I don't just kiss em' and leave. Unlike you and you're one night stands." Lauren said taking out a book from her big purse. Sam laughed.

"She's got you there." sam said still laughing, pulling out his computer.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean said.

Back at the restaurant mike unfolded the paper Lauren gave him. It said-

Mike, Just incase you need me...for anything.

572-647-3342

-Lauren

Mike smiled and put the paper into his pocket.

In the car Lauren sat in the back reading her book.

"Am I going to be here for all you're hunts or are you going to dump me like my parents did?" Lauren asked. Sam and Dean just stared at each other.

"I guess you're stuck with us for a long time." dean said driving down the freeway.

Lauren smiled and went back to her book.

* * *

Okay so now you have read my first story. Please give me feedback. 


End file.
